


Ippon

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Desire, Dieter wants to see to her needs, F/M, ILY Edition, Inktober, Not here!, Shin-Ae is feeling it guys, Shin-Ae's hot and bothered, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Shin-Ae cupped her hands around his ear. "Your spar kind of made me..."





	Ippon

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 19: Desire

Shin-Ae walked up to the blond when he was finished with his match. The jacket of his judogi had fell open sometime during the spar, revealing his well defined abdomen.

 

He was drying his face when she made her presence known.

 

"Great work out there Dieter." She commended.

 

The male glanced up at her as he rested the material to the side. "Thanks." He smiled.

 

She handed him a bottle of water to which he greatly accepted. Uncapping the plastic, Dieter gulped down the refreshing liquid with a satisfying sigh.

 

Ruby eyes gave the other party's form a once over, trying to subdue her raging emotions.

 

"Once I've finished changed we can go out to have dinner if you'd like." He offered as he stood up from the bench.

 

"I just want to go home." She said as she gazed up at the blond.

 

"How come?" He questioned.

 

Shin-Ae glanced around the room before she she beckoned him closer.

 

Dieter bent down closer to hear what the brunette had to say.

 

Shin-Ae cupped her hands around his ear. "Your spar kind of made me..."

 

Dieter looked carefully at female as she trailed off with her sentence, a blush dusted her face.

 

His azure orbs bulged in understanding as heat rushed to his face.

 

"R-really?" He questioned as Shin-Ae nodded her head in confirmation.

 

He grabbed her hand and quickly rushed out of the training area.

 

He guided her to the locker rooms where he gathered his things and began to strip himself of his judogi in exchange for his causal attire.

 

Dieter abruptly stopped dressing when he felt his neck being attacked by kisses.

 

"Shin-Ae.." He mumbled. "We can't do this here."

 

"You're taking too long." She spoke into his neck. "I need you. Like right now." Her tongue snaked out of her mouth to give his earlobe a feather light lick.

 

Dieter felt his jeans tighten some. "Please just bear with me for a while okay? I want this too but not here." He pleaded, blood rushing in his ears.

 

He felt her sigh onto his neck, giving in. "Hurry."

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continyooed.
> 
> ;)


End file.
